A Cura do Coração Corrompido!
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru o que aocntece na vida desses dois irmão para que hoje elesse odeiem tanto... oq eu uma certa sacerdotiza tem à ver com isso ? descubra! :D


Laços Eternos - A Cura do Corção Corrompido! 

# Laços de Sangue - Laços de Desejo #  
Rio de Janeiro, segunda-feira, 2 de junho de 2003.

Resenha:  
Esta fic é mais uma de Inuyasha, vi que muitos gostaram da minha song fic e agradeço aos comentários eles foram muito importantes pra mim  
Pelo que a maioria já percebeu, eu AMU fics YAOI e já há algum tempo em que venho amadurecendo esta idéia na minha cabecinha  
Espero que gostem , mas apesar de ter toques de yaoi, essa fic não é yaoi, bom...vcs entenderão quando lerem  
kissu

# Laços de Sangue - Laços de Desejo #

Já fazia muito tempo desde que a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia haviam se iniciado e embora buscassem sempre com afinco e determinação, estavam perdendo a luta...E a esperança de reuni-los todos.  
Kagome regressara para seu mundo mais uma vez, havia falado alguma coisa sobre provas e lições, agora, devolta ao vilarejo, um jovem hanyou descansava à um galho de árvore sob a lua cheia. Seus companheiros haviam À muito ido dormir, bem pelo menos Shippou e Kirara estavam dormindo...Já aquele monge maluco e aquela exterminadora...Mas seus pensamentos não estavam voltados para aquele casal em especial, muito menos para seu próprio coração...Pelo menos em parte... Estar com kagome, de uns tempos pra c� o machucava , por mais que não quisesse admitir. Olhar o rosto daquela que tanto amou na face da colegial o perturbava, ainda mais agora que a sacerdotisa, após voltar À uma semi-vida, entregara todos os fragmentos que roubara do grupo àquele que arquitetara sua separação dele, e causara a sua morte...No fundo ele agradecia pela jovem ter retornado ao seu mundo...Ainda que fosse somente por uma semana.  
...Hn...suspirou o hanyou enquanto ainda analisava os ferimentos que teimavam em não cicatrizar.  
Repassava em sua mente a última luta que tivera com Sesshoumaru, tentava lembrar dos detalhes, mas não conseguia...Segundo kagome, ele havia mais uma vez sido corrompido pelo seu sangue youkai e seu irmão o havia enfrentado, aparentemente para acalma-lo. Porém, mal se lembrava do que havia feito. Sabia que cedo ou tarde, se ele não conseguisse um jeito de impedir, seu sangue youkai afloraria, fazendo-o atacar até mesmo seus amigos apenas pelo prazer de matar...Tentava em vão buscar em sua mente algo em seu passado que o desse alguma ajuda...Foi então que algo ocorreu-lhe. Algo que nem mesmo ele se lembrava mais. Recordou de sua infância...Primeiramente, de sua mãe...Posteriormente ...De Sesshoumaru...Sim...Havia tido uma época em que ele não era maldoso e cruel com o Hanyou...Tampouco com qualquer um...O leve sorriso que havia brotado em sua face ao lembrar-se do irmão, fora expulso dela quando o Hanyou se lembrou do por que de seu irmão ter mudado tanto.  
"...Sesshoumaru..."disse a si mesmo quase que em um sussurro.  
Fechou os olhos reclinando-se ainda mais ao tronco da árvore atrás de si...Deixou-se levar pelas memórias nem percebendo em que momento adormecera...

Maru...? Você tá bem?  
hn? Respondeu sem muito caso Tem tado distante...que foi?  
few...Ando pensando Inu.  
pensando em que?  
em quanto tempo estamos ... – parou receando trazer ao mais novo, recordações ainda recentes e dolorosas.  
sozinho...? Completou o outro abaixando a cabeça deixando que as mechas prateadas lhe cobrissem o rosto.  
sim. .. Somos fortes, eu sei...E Jaken , bom...Ele sempre cuidou de nós desde que...Bom...Acho que desde sempre...Ele sempre foi muito leal ao nosso pai...Mas ultimamente eu.  
ultimamente o que irmão? Levantara o rosto curioso , Sesshoumaru não costumava fazer tantos rodeios ao falar...Algo estava errado, ou então ele queria falar-lhe alguma coisa.  
Olhou para o mais novo com um olhar doce e sincero, que naquela época não lhe era tão raro, afagou-lhe as mechas prateadas como as suas, detendo-se As orelhas felpudas antes de prosseguir:  
ultimamente, eu não me sinto mais à vontade com ele sempre conosco...Não gosto que ele nos proteja tanto...Que ele esteja sempre junto da gente aonde quer que vamos...Você viu como foi difícil fazer ele se afastar de nós por algumas horas...E mesmo assim só o fez por que eu disse que batia nele se ele não fosse.  
sei o que quer dizer...Ele também me cansa bastante...Mas afinal de contas ele só tá fazendo o que o papai mandou não é?  
Os dois deram uma gostosa gargalhada.  
só é uma pena que eu não consiga tantos momentos como este com você.  
O mais novo concordou com a cabeça aninhando-se ao colo do irmão enroscando os dedos aos cabelos prateados que pendiam pelo kimono.

Algum tempo depois os dois se dirigiram à um rio ali perto.  
Ambos se preparavam para o banho quando o jovem youkai deteve seu olhar por um instante ao corpo do irmão mais novo, abaixando rapidamente o olhar com a face totalmente ruborizada em seguida. "Olhei pra ele! ...tá...tudo bem Sesshoumaru! Tudo bem! Ele é seu irmão! Você pode olha-lo! ...Mas podia ter olhado desse jeito...?" Inuyasha que nem percebeu o irmão olha-lo, se jogou de um salto para a água espalhando água por todo o lado molhando o irmão e suas roupas que estavam próximas Afogueira que se apagou diante a chuva improvisada do hanyou.  
Sesshoumaru agora estava sentado Auma pedra lavando-se com algumas ervas perfumadas, e seu irmão às suas costas, lavava-o cuidadosamente.  
O mais velho, de início, se arrepiou com o primeiro toque das mãos do irmão à sua pele...o jovem tinha mãos tão suaves que nem pareciam ter aquelas garras retalhadoras capazes de destruir tantos youkais...aquelas mãos percorrendo suas costas estavam começando à deixar aparente os efeitos que causavam ao corpo do youkai.  
Este por sua vez pô-se à lavar as costas do irmão novo, na esperança de tentar esconder aquilo que lhe fora provocado...postou-se então As costas do hanyou, jogou os cabelos prateados por sobre o ombro Asua frente e começou à lavá-lo.  
Os dedos percorriam as curvas das costas, explorando o corpo Asua frente...resistiu À vontade de acariciar-lhe apenas e pensava consigo À quanto tempo, ele havia passado à desejar seu irmão. Sim ele o desejava, sonhava com ele, se arrepiava ao toque dele...queria beija-lo, queria acaricia-lo, queria fazer coisas com ele que ele mesmo não sabia o que...mas que apenas queria.  
Com o anos, eles haviam crescido. Eram homens agora, ele, o primogênito,havia puxado ao pai no temperamento calmo e frio, já seu irmão, um hanyou, puxara a mãe dele, uma mãe humana e doce como uma primavera.  
Porém ambos eram fortes também, o que se refletiam nos seus corpos. Ambos, muito em trabalhados e torneados os irmãos começavam Aser temidos por várias regiões, pois sempre derrotavam todos sem seu caminho. Juntos eram invencíveis. Porém isto estava começando Amexer com ele,... já´não olhava mais Inuyasha como um irmãozinho mais novo...o olhava com desejo...mesmo que involuntariamente. O queria para si e se sentia culpado por isso.  
Ao terminar a "tortura" do banho, Jaken, que já havia retornado preparava o jantar com a caça que conseguira. Sesshoumaru comeu em silêncio deixando-os em seguida.  
O Irmão o seguiu após Jaken pegar no sono.  
Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma clareira ali perto. A lua cheia no céu o deixava ainda mais evidente na clareira. Por anos Inuyasha não veria uma cena tão linda e sensual como esta. Ele se aproximou com um pouco de hesitação e sentou-se ao lado do irmão recostando-se ao peito dele e deixando-se abraçar como sempre fazia Às noites frias.  
Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas ficaram assim, juntos. Inu deixando-se ser afagado pelas mãos do irmão enlaçadas ao seu cabelo e Maru sentindo o cheiro inebriante daquele que tanto amava e queria dentre seus braços.Permaneceram assim por alguns momentos até que sesshoumaru disse:  
few...Inu...você...o que eu sou pra você?  
Inuyasha o olhou confuso por alguns instantes, mas logo abriu aquele seu sorriso lindo respondendo:  
você é meu irmão, oras! E eu te amo muito !  
o mais velho ruborizou de leve fitando as amêndoas dóureas à sua frente.  
mas porque pergunta isso irmão?  
é por que... olhou o mais novo com aquele ar juvenil no rosto e continuou... ... é por que...ah...por nada. Deixe para lá.  
ah...tá bom então... abaixou a cabeça escondendo-a dentre as vestes do mais velho.  
Este por sua vez segurou seu rosto de leve trazendo-o para cima e olhando mais uma vez em seus olhos disse:  
Eu também te amo irmão...eu também te amo.  
colando de leve os lábios nos do irmão mais novo que apenas fechou os olhos como se estivesse recebendo um beijo de boa noite. O beijo "inocente" logo cessou e Inu voltou À se aconchegar no peito do irmão agora deixando-se levar pelo sono e dormindo em seguida acariciado pelas mãos protetoras e zelosas do irmão mais velho.  
Continua.

E aí? O que taum achandu? Esspero que estejam gostando logo logo vai ter mais um capítulo, entaum, comentem plz! Seus comentários me motivam À continuar e me daum idéias  
Onegaishimasu!  
/hakesh-chan se ajoelha no chaum pedindo mil e mil vezes para todos comentarem a fic

# Laços de Desejo – Emendas do Destino # Estavam ali os dois, juntos.  
Inuyasha dormia calmamente, proeza que apenas seu irmão conseguia realizar ao hanyou. E este por sua vez, o olhava dormir aquele sono calmo e sereno. Ambos ali naquela clareira, sob o luar mais cheio e claro do mês.  
O mais velho sabia, que dali à algum tempo o irmão assumiria a forma humana, e lembrou-se de Inuyasha com aqueles cabelos negros e com aquela face suave. Este também sofria mudanças com a passagem da lua. Não tão berrantes quanto as do irmão, mas ainda assim sofria. Na lua cheia, ele tinha seus poderes no auge e seus sentidos ficavam mais aflorados, ele ainda podia jurar que sua pele assim como seus cabelos e olhos, tornavam-se mais belos e vistosos.  
Com os sentido tão aflorados, o cheiro do irmão o inebriava tomando conta de seus pensamentos. O corpo do mais novo jogado confortavelmente em seu colo o arrepiava, tinha de tê-lo para si...precisava tomar seus lábios mais uma vez...mas não como um irmão...o queria como um amante...um amante insaciável e voraz como se sentia àquela noite.  
Sem perceber ele levara uma das mãos aos lábios do mais novo, tocando-os de leve. Parou num repente ao jovem se mexer, perturbado em seu sono. Ao vê-lo acalmar-se novamente, levou os mesmos dedos aos próprios lábios, sentindo ainda ali, o calor do beijo que trocara à algumas horas com o irmão.  
À certa hora da madrugada, inu acordou de seu sono. O irmão ainda o observava. Coçando um olho encarou-o como que buscando um por que da falta de sono.  
Maru fazia o mesmo com o irmão. Normalmente ele não acordava durante a noite.  
que houve inu? Pesadelo? – riu-se divertido nah!...já estou grande pra essas coisas Sesshoumaru! Respondeu o novo, malcriado.  
hn! Se você diz... –olhou-o com o canto dos olhos enquanto este se levantava. As vestes vermelhas um pouco sujas pela terra e pela grama.  
foi um sonho que me acordou sim... – disse o hanyou com a face abaixada.  
e o que acontecia nele?  
você não estava mais comigo...foi um sonho aonde você me odiava. O youkai arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o que ouvira, sem reação não sabia o que dizer ao irmão...no fundo, ele receava as palavras que usaria...hn! logo ele que sempre sabia o que dizer estava sem palavras.  
O hanyou olhou-o fundo nos olhos, os seus marejados com a possibilidade daquele que mais amava, seu único parente, seu companheiro,...não o querer mais por perto...o odiar...querer mata-lo...suas pernas balançavam e embora sua vontade fosse sumir, ele apenas desabou ao lado do irmão, agarrando-se com força ao kimono branco À sua frente e chorando como uma criança desolada. Sesshoumaru sabia que esse era mais um efeito que o hanyou sofria com a lua...na lua cheia ele se tornava muito sensível... a ponto de se portar daquela maneira.  
Ele apenas sorriu-lhe o mais suave que podia e afagou-lhe as orelhas acalmando-o com palavras doces e reconfortantes...aos poucos o hanyou cessou o choro abraçou-o ainda soluçando um pouco.  
você é meu irmão inu...eu jamais te odiaria...eu te amo, lembra? – sorriu-lhe Inuyasha erguera os olhos fitando os do mais velho com carinho. Sesshoumaru cessou a leve carícia ao lado do rosto do irmão abaixando o rosto selando os seus lábios num beijo tranqüilo e acalentado.  
Mesmo inexperiente o mais novo retribuiu o beijo. Agora não se tratava mais de um beijo entre irmãos...seus lábios se procuravam para mais um beijo...um após o outro...testando-se...provando-se...suas línguas sendo enlaçadas uma na outra...seus dentes à mordiscar os lábios...o beijo se tornava mais e mais profundo...profundo e sincero...até que...:

Hn? Os dois exclamaram cessando o beijo.  
donde vem essas vozes Maru?  
Não sei..talvez de um vilarejo aqui perto...afinal já está quase amanhecendo...provavelmente são crianças.  
Ambos levantaram e começavam À buscar daonde aquelas vozes vinham.  
Inuyasha foi o primeiro à encontra-las.permaneceu escondido dentre alguns arbustos.  
Aparentemente haviam algumas poucas crianças e apenas uma jovem com elas. Não representavam perigo algum ou ameaça, desde que não os achasse ali.  
Inu olhou para o irmão que estava do outro lado também camuflado.

crianças, por que não vão pegar umas ervas para mim? Disse a jovem. agora que elas já foram, podem sair. Sei que estão aí.  
Os irmãos se olharam, Sesshoumaru fez sinal com a cabeça para que voltassem para o acampamento, desaparecendo em seguida dentre os arbustos. No entanto algo naquela garota o atraía À ela...não sabia o que...obviamente ela era muito forte...ou tinha uma percepção muito boa...observou-a com mais cuidado, enquanto esta se abaixava e retirava uma maçã de uma cesta.  
não se preocupe, nada posso fazer contra você...como vê,eu sou apenas uma humana. Maçã? – disse oferecendo-lhe uma fruta.  
Inuyasha, percebendo por fim a inutilidade de um esconderijo naquelas circunstâncias deixou-o para trás, aproximando-se da jovem.  
melhor assim, aceita? Ofereceu-lhe novamente a maçã. À uma negativa de cabeça ela apenas sorriu de leve e perguntou:  
então...o que um hanyou faz aqui? hanyou? Mas como voc?  
teh-he...posso perceber que não é um youkai, mas essas orelhas jamais o fariam passar por um humano. disse em um tom divertido.  
outro que estava com você é quem me preocupa...sei que são fortes, por isso queria falar com vocÊs , desde que chegaram aqui três noites atrás.  
o hanyou a observava curioso...haviam tomado as mesmas precauções de sempre, sequer atacaram o vilarejo. Não estavam ali para isso...no momento tinha tudo o que precisavam então como ela poderia saber?  
não sei o que vieram fazer aqui...mas escute, não cheguem perto do vilarejo...todos levamos uma vida difícil aqui, pra todo o lugar que olhemos há guerras e mortes...tentamos ainda assim levar uma vida em paz...uma vida sossegada e tranqüila, portanto se vieram aqui para nos atacar, pensem duas vezes...pois apesar do nosso jeito de vida, nós saberemos nos defender.  
senhorita ! o que a senhora acha destas! Uma das crianças se aproximou da jovem trazendo consigo uma erva de curativos.  
estão muitos boas Koji, perfeitas. -A jovem se levantou.trazendo consigo a cesta de maçãs enquanto o hanyou a observava irrequieto.  
ei! Aonde pensa que vai menina? Que papo todo é esse! Por acaso acha REALMENTE que estamos interessados num fim de mundo como esse!  
menos mal assim, agora se me permite...vou seguir o meu caminho. Até um dia. – virou-se indo embora com as crianças correndo à sua volta.  
Quando a jovem já À muito se distanciara, sentiu atrás de si aquelas presenças que tão bem conhecia. Sesshoumaru e Jaken o observavam.  
Ssssssssssssssenhor inuyassssshhhha! O que o sssssssssssenhor esssstava fazendo conversssssando com aquela humana!  
isso não é da sua conta Jaken! como não é da minha conta sssssssenhor inuyasssssshh... – levara um soco na cabeça vindo do hanyou.  
nah! Já disse que não é da sua conta! – olhou então para o irmão contando-lhe em seguida o que acontecera minutos antes.  
há Mas é claro que ela não nos quer por perto irmão! como assim maru? Não estou te entendendo.  
venha cá inuyasha. -Sesshoumaru o trouxe até uma colina aonde podiam vislumbrar todo o vilarejo. – você pode ver aquele templo ali? hai...posso sim. Mas o que tem ele?  
olhe mais atentamente inuyasha...não sente nada de estranho nele? Concentre-se.  
Inuyasha fechou os olhos concentrando-se naquele templo e logo lhe veio à mente a razão verdadeira de estarem ali.  
sinto algo muito forte irmão.  
exatamente inuyasha...esse é o motivo de estarmos aqui. Esta noite viemos para buscar a Jóia de Quatro Almas!

Continua.

e então? Que tão achando?  
Peco desculpas aos fãs de yaoi, mas é agora que a banda começa À tocar de outro jeito  
Espero que gostem do rumo que darei para a história  
Foi uma luz que eu tive na cabeça hoje de manha...tipow...uma inspiração daquelas que vc tem de fazer de qualquer jeito  
Fico devendo entaum uma fic Soh yaoi de inuyasha para vcs , hai? Comentem , plz  
Kissu  
E obrigada aos que comentaram o outro episódio

# Emendas do Destino – Armadilha do Coração #  
Jóia de quatro almas! Que raio é isso Maru! Perguntava o hanyou irriqueito e intrigado. Nunca ouviu falarem dela Inuyasha? O mais velho deu um leve sorriso com o canto do lábio.  
Há É claro que sim Sesshoumaru! É aquela coisa que deixa youkai mais fortes, não é! Mas porque raios você não me disse que era isso que você queria! Esse vilarejo só tem humanos velhos e crianças como as que vimos! Seria fácil ter pego essa jóia desde que chegamos aqui! Mas se é tudo que estamos esperando para sair desse lugar... – disse o hanyou preparando-se para atacar o vilarejo à sua frente quando sentiu-se segurar pelo irmão mais velho.  
hn! Você não acha que eu já não pensei nisso! Pense inuyasha! Para essa jóia ainda estar aí com esses humanos a tempo bastante para ser uma lenda dentre os youkais, alguma coisa muito forte protege essa jóia! Devemos tomar cuidado e até eu descobrir como pegá-la, nós ficaremos acampados aqui perto! Não quero aquela jovem que vimos À pouco bisbilhotando por aqui!  
Inuyasha ainda contrariado aceitou as palavras do irmão/amante embora seu corpo clamasse por uma batalha.  
Enquanto arrumavam suas coisas em outro lugar, o dia se passou. Logo já era fim de tarde e Inuyasha havia ido buscar água enquanto jaken preparava a caça para o jantar e sesshoumaru dormia , cansado pela noite em claro.  
Ao chegar no rio, o som de um canto o fez desviar-se de seu real propósito ali.  
Ao olhar mais atentamente para a piscina natural que havia ali, viu a jovem de mais cedo preparar seu banho. Ele de cima da cascata observava a jovem, hipnotizado com tamanha beleza. Talvez apenas seu irmão já lhe tivesse parecido tão belo e sensual como esta cena.  
A jovem soltara os longos cabelos negros que refletiam todo o rubro do entardecer, a pele clara contrastava em uma silhueta negra com a água de cor alaranjada de forma sensual. O fino kimono branco que usava para banhar-se colava-se às formas do corpo da jovem acompanhando as formas e realçando a beleza dos seios e quadris.  
O hanyou boquiaberto sentia seu corpo estremecer. A pressão em seu baixo-ventre já o perturbava incomodando-o não se lembrava de seu irmão já o ter feito sentir isso alguma outra vez.  
Ele tinha vontade de chegar-se À ela, toma-la dentre seus braços! Sentia vontade de possuí-la sentia.  
ei você! Não é educado espiar uma moça durante seu banho! Vamos! Saia! – seus pensamentos interrompidos por essa frase.  
Tardou-se um pouco a responder, ainda admirando surpreso àquela forma tão sedutora à sua frente, mas por fim.  
hn! E que disse que eu vim te espiar? E mesmo que tivesse! O que uma humana como vocÊ poderia fazer? Riu-se de sua superioridade.E então? O que ela diria?  
tem razão, nada poderia fazer.  
Parou surpreso. Não esperava por essa resposta. O que ela queria dizer?  
Hn! Não diga asneiras! Disse virando-se para ir embora mas sem resistir, virou-se ainda mais uma vez fitando com as gemas dóureas a silhueta da jovem à sua frente. ei! Me diga uma coisa garota.  
sim?  
qual o seu nome?  
meu nome? Mas...Por que quer saber?  
ora! Não seja impertinente! Apenas diga seu nome oras!  
se vai ser tão mal-criado então eu não digo! Disse a jovem em um tom divertido que aborreceu o hanyou fazendo esbravejar algo inaudível e ir-se embora.

mais tarde...

até que enfim retornou Inuyasha!  
desculpe Maru...é que eu...ah! toma aí! Disse mal-educado jogando o recipiente com água ao lado da panela. – e você? Finalmente acordou?  
sim.  
passou-se algum tempo até que jaken dormisse, Inuyasha fingia um sono pesado. Mas isso não impediu o mais velho de se aproximar dele. Neste momento inuyasha amaldiçoava-se por ter escolhido o chão às árvores esta noite. Sesshoumaru ajoelhara-se ao seu lado e distribui-lhe pequenos carinhos ousados por todo o corpo enquanto mordiscava e lambia seu pescoço e lábio a fim de acorda-lo. Acerto momento desistiu, ao ver que não seria correspondido. Inuyasha viu-o distanciar-se dentre as folhagens. Sem sono, levantou-se. Desistiu de ficar rolando de um lado ao outro na "cama" e foi dar uma volta. Tentou evitar o cheiro e a energia de seu irmão. Se fosse até aquela madrugada, ele não hesitaria em seguir o mais velho e aconchegar-se em seus braços fortes e viris, não hesitaria em dar e receber todos aqueles carinhos ao irmão. Mas algo nele mudara. Não sabia o que...mas havia mudado...talvez aquela cena no lago...porque aquela humana mexia tanto com ele! Tinha de descobrir.  
Secretamente dirigiu-se ao vilarejo. Por lá procurou por todos os cantos até achar o rastro daquela humana. Este o levou até uma modesta casa aonde dormia uma menininha e havia uma outra cama vazia. Certamente era lá que ela morava. Seu cheiro por toda a parte não o enganava. Ela estava por perto!  
Virou-se saindo da casa e deparou-se com uma flecha e a outra ponta desta aquela mesma jovem!  
De um salto, foi para fora da casa e continuando a saltar aproximou-se daquele templo. Um clarão de luz púrpura, e o hanyou apenas via o rastro que a flecha deixara ao cortar o ar detendo-se a poucos centímetros de sua face, ficando cravada na parede de madeira que revestia o templo.  
avisei você para que não se aproximasse do vilarejo! Esta é sua última chance hanyou! Vá embora agora! Ou eu vou ter de te matar!  
Inuyasha de um salto parou atrás da jovem segurando-a por trás imobilizando-a completamente.  
Hn! Se quisesse já poderia ter me matado! Sei que já está atra´s de mim sdesde que eu entrei no vilarejo e quando vi que você não estava lá na casa tive certeza de que estava certo! ah! Hn! Me solte seu...! vamos ! me solte! Ande ou eu!  
hn! Pode o que! Com você mesma disse mais cedo, vocÊ não pode nada contra mim!  
a jovem se debatia cada vez mais forte até que, seguindo os gritos da jovem, alguns aldeões se juntaram e agora cercavam o hanyou ameaçando-o.  
hn" teve sorte desta vez mulher! Mas eu ainda volto! Disse soltando a moça e sumindo dentre os arbustos num salto.  
Enquanto fugia sentiu-se prender à uma árvore. A jovem lhe atirara uma flecha prendendo-o à ela pela roupa,mas ele não conseguia libertar-se. Até que a jovem chegou mais perto do hanyou ainda atordoado.  
e então?...ainda acho que nada posso contra você hanyou? Disse deslizando um dedo pela lateral do rosto do jovem distanciando-se em seguida.  
Ei! Você não vai me tirar daqui! Disse num tom de raiva. Esbravejando, só parando para ouvir a resposta:  
hum...acho que vou te deixar de castigo aí até amanha...bocejo estou muito cansada...vou dormir um pouco...bons sonhos hanyou.  
inuyasha esbravejava feito um louco! O que raios tinha acontecido! Desistindo da volta da jovem, cansou-se de tentar libertar-se e adormeceu profundamente...

Idiota!  
Ele era sacudido e espancado.  
vamos! Acorde! A voz insistia.  
Lentamente abriu os olhos deparando-se com seu irmão.  
o que foi que deu em você! Primeiro me rejeitou ontem e depois veio buscar a jóia sozinho! Dizia o mais velho ensandecido.  
e quem disse que eu vim atrás da jóia?  
há E que outro motivo você teria para vir até aqui fugido de mim! não vá me dizer que se encantou com aquela humana?  
O mais novo corou de leve , mas o bastante para ser percebido por Sesshoumaru que agora transmitia um ódio profundo nos olhos.  
mas é claro que não! Daonde tirou isso maru? Dizia tentando esconder o rubor.  
ahn..então o que foi?  
foi...ahn.  
eu sabia! Ela é tão importante assim para você!  
Hn? Já disse que é coisa da sua cabeça ! imagine eu gostar de uma humana!  
O silêncio se fez com a chegada de jaken.  
Sesshoumaru deteve sua ira e retirava o irmão da árvore partindo a flecha que o prendia. Ao soltar o mais novo, ele agarra em seu pescoço prensando-o devolta à parede.  
Seus olhos reluzindo de ódio. Não se importando com mais nada tomou para si os lábios do irmão num beijo forçado e sem sentimento olhando fixamente em seus olhos durante o ato.soltando-o jaken o olhava perplexo enquanto inuyasha já liberto da mão do irmão em seu pescoço limpava a boca em sua manga.  
Sesshoumaru ainda acariciou-lhe a lateral do rosto aproximando-se novamente para dizer em voz clara e firme.  
você é meu hanyou! E hoje eu mostrarei isso à você e àquela sua namoradinha humana! Hoje você, a jóia e a cabeça daquela mulher serão meus!  
hn! Não diga besteiras sesshoumaru!  
O mais velho olhou-o com surpresa.  
como pode dizer que sou seu! Uma novidade para você irmão! EU NÃO SOU PROPRIEDADE SUA! Completou o hanyou fazendo pose de batalha preparando-se para o ataque do mais velho, que não tardou.  
Após uma rápida batalha o hanyou fugiu-se dali escondendo-se o melhor que podia dentre as árvores.  
"preciso...tenho de avisa-la...ele vai...Sesshoumaru vai...droga! tenho de impedir isso!" pensou desesperado.

À uma certa distancia dali sesshoumaru que desistira de tentar encontrar o Hanyou preparava seu ataque ao vilarejo e em especial, em como mataria aquela humana insolente que fizera seu irmão voltar-se contra ele.

refugiou-se Às proximidades do vilarejo. Estava muito ferido devido aos ataques do irmão. Sentiu-se ser acolhido dentre mãos suaves, ao abrir os olhos, constatou a jovem à segurar-lhe, num ímpeto de avisa-la sua voz foi cortada antes que saísse.  
shhhhh...fique clamo hanyou...eu cuidarei de você...está muito ferido tem de ficar parado... – ela sorriu-lhe docemente- qual o seu nome hanyou?  
i...inuyasha.  
pois bem inuyasha fique bem quieto..essa erva pode arder um pouco.  
ARRRRRRRGH! Cuidado!  
Ela apenas sorriu-lhe mais uma vez.  
pode me chamar de kikyo...sou a sacerdotisa que protege a jóia e este lugar.

continua...

e aí?  
O que tão achando?  
Fique superfeliz de ver essa minha fic no ranking da semana! Obrigado À todos que tão lendo e por favor me mandem seus comentários!

#Armadilha do Coração Ato 1 – O Sangue Corrompido#  
na época atual de Inuyasha  
ei! Inuyasha! Você vai ficar aí a manhã toda? – disse-lhe uma voz conhecida.  
hn! – respondeu à voz ainda sonolento. – ah...é você Miroki?...me deixa em paz.  
não tomou café conosco..logo vim ver se estava tudo bem com você...não tem se alimentado muito bem...precisa de energias.  
há...eu de energias? Olha quem fala...depois de ontem você deveria se preocupar em se reabastecer de comida ou vai acabar secando! Ou acha que ninguém viu quando você e aquela exterminadora foram.  
-certo! Pode parar por aí...já´entendi...vou te deixar sozinho então.

alguém aí sabe o que é que ele tem? Tá assim desde antes da kagome ir para o mundo dela...senhorita kaede?  
ahn...não sei dizer-lhe monge...na minha opinião Inuyasha está tentando se isolar...vocês disseram o que aconteceu ... aquelas pessoas mortas ... e ele nem se lembra disso...deve ser muito difícil para ele, e se querem saber, para mim, ele está com medo de fazer algo com vocês...daí ele esta desse jeito...não se preocupem, logo ele melhora.  
ahn...tá bom então... – desistiu o monge.

em outra parte do vilarejo, o jovem hanyou caminhava sem rumo dentre as florestas...ao passar por aqueles lugares, se lembrava do sonho que estava tendo...jurava ter visto Kikyo banhando-se àquele rio...e naquela clareira...ali recebera o primeiro e último beijo que realmente aceitara de seu irmão...e que correspondera.  
recostou-se à uma árvore...a fome não o incomodava. O que mais lhe pertubava era o cheiro de sangue que estava impregnado em seu corpo...em suas roupas...em sua alma...Por mais que tentasse acabar com aquele cheiro, ele não conseguia...por mais que lavasse-se ele não saía... e isso o magoava.  
Como ficar perto de todos depois daquilo tudo...e por que seu irmão interveio? E se ele num rompante de seu sangue youkai, ferisse alguém? E se nessa hora kikyo estivesse por perto...e se KAGOME ESTIVESSE PERTO! Contaria com a sorte mais uma vez?  
Seu coração estava pesado e sua mente divagava atrás de um meio para evitar aquele massacre...aquele massacre que não poderia evitar.  
Ainda recostado à mesma árvore,relembrava aonde havia parado em suas lembranças...

na noite daquele mesmo dia eu, ainda me recuperando da luta com meu irmão, e kikyo, nos preparamos, kikyo selou o templo para que sesshoumaru não pudesse, nele, entrar.  
Ambos estavam preparados e o povo do vilarejo também ajudava, mesmo que contra a vontade da sacerdotisa.  
Logo o ataque veio e a primeira luz púrpura pôde em fim ser avistada. Ele que estava do lado contrário do tempo correu até da onde havia vindo a luz e lá viu algo que fez seu sangue ferver.  
A flecha da jovem, caída ao chão e seu irmão à segurar a sacerdotisa pela garganta erguendo-a no ar. Nos olhos dóureos, o brilho da vingança e do ciúme. Sua mente num rompante se fechou. Não ouvia mais nada. Seu corpo se movia freneticamente.Sentia o fluido quente em suas mãos. Não pensava. Não agia. Não passava de uma casca vazia.  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Os gritos o tiraram do transe em que estava. Em suas mãos sentia o cheiro de sangue, e não somente nas mãos, mas em todo o corpo. Olhara a sacerdotisa caída ao chão era a única cena que conseguia ver. Ela o olhava com pavor e medo no olhar. Sentiu algo mover-se dentre seus dedos. Havia uma criança atravessada pelas garras que chorava chamando pelo pai morto caído ao chão.  
No instante seguinte jogava a criança ao chão...inerte...havia morrido...quando se deu conta, viu que à sua volta, havia alguns outros corpos estirados...estraçalhados...irreconhecíveis.  
Procurou pelo mais velho...este era levado pelos céus sob um youkai mais fraco sendo cuidado por jaken que ainda o olhava abismado lá do alto.  
A sacerdotisa ergueu-se do chão. Pouco a pouco, ainda tremendo de cima À baixo, chegou-se ao hanyou que estava confuso e igualmente pasmo pelas cenas que via...o que eu uma criança fazia em suas mãos? Ele fizera tudo aquilo? Não! Sesshoumaru devia ter feito algo! Ele deve ter matado toda essa gente! Não ele!  
A poucos metros do hanyou, a sacerdotisa abaixara-se e apanhara a flecha do chão. Num rompante ela correu até o hanyou na tentativa de ataca-lo. Ele não reagiu ao ser ferido pela flecha que atravessara seu abdômen. Ele a olhava confuso, e com os olhos rasos em lágrimas.  
Ignorando a flecha e a dor que não sentia, deixou seu corpo cair por sobre o da jovem que assim como ele, o abraçava e se desfazia em lágrimas...ferido pela flecha purificadora, o hanyou desmaiou dentre os braços da jovem.

foi ali que começou...a primeira vez em que meu sangue youkai se manifestou...mas por que? ...Será que foi...? - pensava o hanyou consigo.

quem...quem é você?...ah! como dói.  
shhh! Não se mexa. Sou kaede...irmã mais nova de Kikyo. KIKYO! a..aonde ela estÿ Ela...ela está bem? Vamos , diga! sim, ela está bem, ainda não entendo porque cuida de você.  
diga! Aonde ela está pirralha?  
ei! Não se levante ou ela vai brigar comigo!  
incêndio que você começou noutro dia.  
Incêndio! Que incêndio! Eu nunca fiz isso!  
como não! Enquanto vocÊ... – a menina baixou os olhos- ... bom...ela está cuidando de um dos feridos em uma caverna aqui perto...dentre os que estavam lá no meio das chamas ele foi o único que sobreviveu. Mesmo depois de vocÊ ter quebrado as pernas e os braços dele ele continuou vivo mesmo dentre as chamas...mas ficou muito machucado então minha irmã, está cuidando dele, nos arredores do vilarejo.  
ei! Como assim ? do que está falando pirralha! Eu não fiz nenhuma dessas coisas!

enquanto isso, longe dali...

pronto...não se preocupe Sr... os ferimentos são graves mas cuidarei de você mesmo assim.  
muito obrigado Srta. kikyo. como?  
Me chame de kikyo a jovem arrumava as coisas para deixar a caverna e quando saía virou-se para trás. – disse algo?  
oni-gumo...Onigumo...este é o meu nome Srta. Kikyo.

continua...

poh...e não é que tá ficando bom?  
Eu mesma não achei que eu fosse gostar tanto de escrever essa fic mas tô gostandu  
Olha, eu voh dah uma paradinha, pois nos fins de semana eu não costumo escrever...mas assim que voltar, eu voh tentar fazer um capítulo por dia...que é amsi ou menos o que eu tenho feito...se não conseguir, pelo menos um capítlu a cada duas noites eu me comprometo a fazer  
Espero que continuem lendo  
Esta é a minha primeira fic que vai para o top 10 da semna daqui e eu só tenho de cgardecer À vcs que tem lido e comentado  
Obrigado àdts e assim que possível eu responderei aos coments  
Kissu à todos até o próximo capítulo #Armadilha do Coração Ato 2 – Atas do Sentimento #

e foi assim que aconteceu... - Kaede lhe contava tudo o que tinha acontecido...desde a forma como ele havia avançado em seu irmão mais velho desvencilhando-o do pescoço de Kikyo, até em como fora a briga entre eles..., disse-lhe que depois que ele deixou Sesshoumaru inconsciente, usando uma força descomunal, ele avançou sobre os aldeões que lutavam ao lado deles...seus olhos, refletiam um brilho intenso de ódio e fúria, seus golpes avassaladores provocaram um incêndio em uma das casa, queimando diversas pessoas que ele havia golpeado.  
Durante a conversa, a menina reparava nas reações do hanyou e via que Inuyasha, parecia não se lembrar do ocorrido e aos poucos começou à acreditar no que ele dizia.  
O hanyou estava perplexo..., não sabia como ou daonde poderia ter tirado forças para lutar e nocautear Sesshoumaru... mas ao que parecia, ele o havia feito...e de forma única. O que não entrava na sua cabeça era em como havia se virado contra os aldeões...não que eles lhe importassem, mas afinal, não tinham nada que ver com a luta...ele apenas se lembrava do sangue fervendo em suas veias, do ódio percorrendo seus sentidos...ao ver seu irmão enforcando a jovem sacerdotisa, seus sentidos pareceram explodir e de repente não pensava nem reagia mais...ele apenas se absteve de qualquer raciocínio e se agiu, agiu por impulso, algo como um instinto selvagem o qual ele não tinha sido capaz de reprimir...A cada palavra nova expelida da garota sobre o acontecido, Inuyasha sentia-se cada vez mais e mais culpado por seus atos, mesmo sem compreendê-los.  
olá kaed...Ah...senhor Inuyasha, vejo que acordou, e então, como se sente? Melhor?  
irmã...já´voltou? não acho que devia cuidar daquele sujeito.  
já expliquei-lhe o por que de eu fazer isso... –disse voltando-se ao hanyou que ainda não havia lhe respondido - e então? Não fala mais?  
mas é claro que estou bem! Não sou como vocÊs humanos! Eu me recupero muito rápido se quer saber! - disse em um tom de desdém, mas ainda assim agradecido pelos cuidados das jovens-  
Passado algum tempo, o hanyou saiu-se dali. Não queria, por mais que não admitisse, ficar perto de nenhuma daquelas pessoas que, dele, cuidaram com tanto esmero.  
Não tinha lugar para ir, logo, instalou-se na floresta que rodeava o lugar. Já que seu irmão poderia voltar em seu encalço ou buscando vingança, então não achou prudente deixar o vilarejo, deixando todos à própria sorte.  
Com o passar do tempo, ele deixou-se cativar pelo lugar e até que chegou em pensar em como seria sua vida, se ele ali, permanecesse.  
Escondido dentre as árvores, o hanyou deixava-se perseguir àquela sacerdotisa ora seguindo-a todas as manhãs quando saía com as crianças do lugar, ora apenas observando-a. Ele mesmo não entedia naquela época os motivos para fazer aquilo, apenas fazia... eventualmente, ela falava-lhe uma ou duas palavras ou frases. Obviamente ela sabia que ele a seguia. Por algumas vezes ele a seguiu até uma caverna às redondezas da vila. Lá dentro, a irmã da sacerdotisa lhe dissera que havia um homem que havia sido ferido durante a batalha. Inuyasha o deixou tão machucado que ele jamais poderia se mover novamente e que por conseqüência disto, ele não pôde fugir como todos, das chamas que haviam começado...ao que parece, kikyo cuidava dele, dando-lhe o tratamento adequado. Ela passava horas lá.  
desgraçado Narak! Desde aquela época ... –pensava consigo o hanyou ao se lembrar deste fato desagradável- ...então foi assim que começou...-concluiu  
certo dia, O hanyou observava a sacerdotisa curioso enquanto ela preparava um almoço em uma colina afastada do vilarejo.  
ei menina! –disse malcriado como de costume, do alto da árvore aonde estava. – porque nunca me ataca mesmo sabendo que eu estou aqui, sempre por perto?  
A jovem parou por um segundo, os olhos castanhos mirando as gemas douradas. O vento por um instante soprou mais forte fazendo os cabelos de ambos voarem em por um momento o Hanyou permaneceu sem sua resposta ate que a sacerdotisa pensou em disse-lhe:  
é por estar sempre por perto que não lhe farei mal. -Sorriu-lhe-  
O hanyou deteve-se um segundo. Era a vez dele pensar em uma resposta, mas não a encontrava. A única coisa que se sentiu apto a dizer foi: e o que quer dizer com isso!  
A jovem sorriu-lhe por mais uma vez, um sorriso doce e despreocupado desta vez.  
Tanta doçura fazia o hanyou titubear em aproximar-se, no entanto ele precisava.  
que bom que resolveu aproximar-se hoje... por que não comemoramos almoçando juntos ?  
hn? Coma assim? Quer que eu coma com você! –o hanyou ruborizou por um segundo, continuando em seguida.- hn! e porque eu aceitaria comer na presença de uma humana como você?  
vamos Inuyasha...não seja mal educado. Ninguém o está julgando aqui. Vamos, aproxime e sente-se ao meu lado.  
Mesmo que não admitisse, o hanyou estava disposto a aceitar o convite. Fingiu então estar contrariado mas fez o que a jovem lhe pediu.  
Ele a observava. Seus cabelos lindamente presos pela fita branca que deixava alguns fios mais soltos, os olhos cor-de-terra, o quimono branco e vermelho que trajava, as mãos delicadas à servi-lhe a comida, seu cheiro...ah, seu cheiro...dali à uns anos, como sentiria falta daquele cheiro, e como esse cheiro lhe traria dor e pesar no coração.  
Kikyo, ... é esse o seu nome não é?  
sim.  
me responda,...você.  
se eu não tenho medo de você? -Sorriu-lhe – Claro que não.  
Ei! Não coloque palavras na minha boc...Hn? Não tem! não.  
Como não tem? Porque? Você é estranha garota.  
sei que deveria temer você...ainda mais depois do acontecido no vilarejo...de fato muitas pessoas me condenam ainda por ter cuidado de você ao invés de deixa-lo morrer,as eu simplesmente não consegui...afinal de contas, foi você que me alertou sobre seu irmão, e ainda, mesmo ferido, dispo-se à lutar conosco e contra ele, sei que perdeu o controle, é normal um hanyou ter esse tipo de reação, como o seu sangue é misto...isso não vem ao caso,... certo, você ó se deteve quando eu gritei, mas ainda assim não consigo ter medo de você...e mesmo naquele momento não passou pela minha mente que vocÊ poderia me machucar...simplesmente não passou... – a jovem olhou-o docemente abaixando o olhar sem graça para a comida-  
Aquelas palavras tocaram o hanyou...a fim de contas, foi o grito da sacerdotisa que o tirou daquele transe...ele a teria machucado se tivesse a oportunidade? Sentiu o coração que possuía, doer em seu peito, suas mão tremeram quando sua mente concebeu a cena de ele ferindo kikyo...da mesma forma como agora , anos depois, ele temia por Kagome.  
Ao fim daquele dia, o hanyou já conversava abertamente com a sacerdotisa, ela aos poucos estava substituindo seu irmão em seu coração e agora dois meses depois que ele não aparecia, sue coração se aquecia com a presença da jovem ao seu lado.  
Permaneceram conversando até o entardecer, e embora o hanyou não quisesse, eles tinha de se separar...mas antes.  
Inuyasha.  
sim, que foi?  
...Sei que já adiamos e muito nossa despedida hoje e que logo escurecerá.  
sim, e daí? Você quer ir? Tudo bem.  
não...quer dizer...er...sim...mas não agora.  
hn! Continuo dizendo que você é estranha.  
tem um caminho até o vilarejo. É pelo rio...foi por onde eu vim...poderia vir comigo?  
não me diga que está com medo de ser atacada por algum youkai Kikyo!  
a jovem mesmo nervosa com o comentário, ruborizou violentamente à positiva do hanyou e logo ambos estavam numa canoa, ao entardecer aprocimando-se do vilarejo.  
Ao encostar a canoa no pequeno píer de madeira, Inuyasha saiu da embarcação seguido por Kikyo que tropeça na madeira e cai aos braços do hanyou à sua frente que larga o bastão que usava para conduzir a canoa, ao chão, envolvendo a jovem de negros cabelos, em seus braços e selando seus lábios nos dela recebendo e entregando um beijo à muito desejado por ambos.um beijo apaixonado e cúmplice, o qual demoraram para se desfazer.  
Ao se separarem, ambos sentiam não ter mais segredos um para o outro e com mais um terno beijo se despediram. A sacerdotisa, indo em direção à sua casa e o hanyou, devolta À floresta.  
À caminho de retorno ambos absorvidos em seus pensamentos e sensações, não puderem sequer perceber o brilho que vinha dos arredores do vilarejo. Um brilho púrpuro nas imediações. Lá ocorria algo que influenciaria diretamente em suas vidas, separando-as para sempre, fazendo-os tomar rumos diferentes. Naquele momento, ali ao lado deles, nascia àquele que jamais permitiria que eles ficassem juntos novamente...ali nasceu Narak.

Na era feudal um Hanyou de rubras vestes, tinha seu coração espremido em uma onda de sentimentos e de perda...aquele fora único beijo que daria em kikyo antes de ela.  
No dia seguinte, Narak teria sua vingança e ele e Kikyo, jamais seriam os mesmos um com o outro.  
Inuyasha, lacrado permaneceria por cinqüenta anos...e Kikyo, perderia a vida, até mesmo a pequena kaede sofreria pelas mãos de Narak. Durante o confronto que se seguiu, ela perdera a visão do olho direito.

continua.

nossa, eu fico até triste de ter feito esse capítulo...tava tão kawai o inu e kikyo... mas tudo bem...é tudo em pró de uma nova causa.  
e para aqueles que tão achando que essa vai ser uam fic daquelas em que a Kagome e o inuyasha ficam juntos e ela cura o coração dele, tão muito enganados!  
Opa, já falei demias!  
Mas estejam avisados, de que o final será surpreendente...mas até lá.,...ainda tem muito fic para escrever  
Espero os seus comentários e a todos que vem me dando opiniões ou simplesmente escrevendo se gostaram ou não, um muito obrigada à todos  
Kissu e até o próximo capítulo

# Armadilha do Coração Ato3 Vingança – A Vitória e a Perda do Coração#  
Era atual

ii"Ai….. que será que ele tá fazendo agora...? "/i/i Pensava a menina deitada em sua cama. ii"droga...tô tão preocupada...quando eu saí de lá à duas semanas ele nem olhava na minha cara...é...parece que não tem jeito ...o Inuyasha bbAMA/b/b a Kikyo...acho que isso nunca vai mudar..."/i/i o coração da jovem se apertava...respirar já lhe doía muito. Aquele pesar em seu peito estava insustentável. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Inuyasha...seu coração estava, à muito, amarrado à era feudal aonde o hanyou provavelmente estava dando graças por ela não estar lá.  
Ao lhe ocorrer esse pensamento, a jovem que há dias não comia nada e que se isolara de todo o mundo, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro fofo à sua frente tentando abafar um grito de angústia e sofrimento seguido de um choro compulsivo e incontrolável. Lágrimas rolavam livremente pela face de tom avermelhado pelo choro, pousando sobre a fronha branca. Esse era um choro que até então ela não se permitira, um choro pelo qual ansiava um abraço...um gesto de carinho...mas sabia que à pessoas que ela pediria, jamais faria algo assim... ii "Droga! Porque ele é assim?"/i/i após isso, a única coisa na qual ela podia pensar era o nome daquele que, agora tinha certeza mais que absoluta, amava. No entanto um forte estrondo vindo do poço lhe tirou a concentração. Foi até a janela, viu algo se aproximando velozmente dela até que: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Enquanto isso na era feudal, assim como na atual, o dia se ía mais uma noite fria tomava conta dos pensamentos e do coração do hanyou que ainda estava À beira daquele mesmo rio recostado à mesma árvore, ainda pensando e refletindo sobre coisas que definitivamente queria mais que tudo, esquecer.  
Há quanto tempo já estava ali...? de fato havia passa do dia todo ali naquele lugar, apenas pensando em coisas como estas...certamente estavam todos preocupados com ele...fazia dias não comia direito e quase não falava mais com ninguém...preferira estar sozinho...tinha coisas de mais rodando em sua mente para querer a companhia de outras pessoas.  
Mas de fato era bom dar uma passada na casa da velha kaede, nem que fosse apenas para tranqüilizar os demais...sabia que eles se importavam e sabia também o quão preocupados eles deveriam estar por ele estar agindo como estava.  
Passo após passo ele ía vagarosamente devolta ao vilarejo. Inconscientemente foi levado até o poço antes de prosseguir em seu caminho...o mesmo poço ande kagome podia aparecer vinda de sua época "engraçado...é curioso que tenha o cheiro dela...". Deteve-se um pouco à beira do poço, olhava lá para dentro, sentindo o perfume de kagome que se prendia ao local. Seu coração pesava...a barriga doía de fome, o que não daria por um daqueles rammens de frango...mas esse era o menos de seus problemas.  
Ele podia perceber nos olhos da jovem o amor que ela sentia por ele, era o mesmo olhar de Kikyo quando eles ainda estavam juntos...mas esse sentimento, ele não poderia corresponder. E pelo que ele podia ver...jamais o faria...não seria justo com a menina...afinal, não era segredo para ninguém que ele ainda amava kikyo , e muito. Ele também não escondia que ele sofria vendo nela o mesmo olhar da sacerdotisa que tanto amava...como estar com ela, buscando a kikyo dentro dos olhos dela, no cheiro dela, no corpo dela...nos lábios dela.  
Seu sangue começou à ferver mais uma vez... ele tinha ódio...tinha ódio de si mesmo por fazer ambas as mulheres que ele tanto queria bem, sofrerem...sim ele queria o bem de kagome e ele sabia que esse bem não viria se ele estivesse por perto. Também queria o bem de kikyo,...mas seu coração não o enganava... seu sentimento por ela, diminuira muito com o passar dos anos...e dos atos...aquela que ainda via vez por outra nas florestas por onde passava, já não era mais a sua sacerdotisa...aquela já não era mais kikyo...ela o queria morto...mas ele ainda não podia morrer até que eliminasse aquele que semeou a discórdia e as mentiras dentre eles...aquele que os separara...Narak!  
Mais uma vez agia por impulso...a Tessaiga em sua bainha parecia buscar por sangue. Buscava por vingança. Mas algo estava errado...ele não podia se mover...a bainha assim como a espada nela, pesavam terrivelmente sequer permitindo o movimento. Seu corpo estremecia. Pensava em como aquele maldito sempre escapava impune de todos os atos que fazia...desde a morte de kikyo até o buraco do vento e a destruição do clã dos exterminadores assim como da matilha de kouga...isso tinha de ser parado! E agora sua própria espada, aquela que podia cortar e eliminar até cem youkais, sequer o permitia mover-se...parecia acoberta-lo.  
não adianta hanyou... –disse uma voz...ele podia ouvi-la...mas não conseguia responder...ele não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo – ela não o deixará ir.  
pouco a pouco a voz se tornava mais e mais clara, assim como a silhueta de quem lhe falava...o brilho azul fraco emitido pelas almas que à ela eram levadas por youkais carregadores, não deixavam dúvida de quem fosse...os mesmos cabelos negros, os mesmos olhos castanhos, as mesmas vestes branca e vermelha, o mesmo cheiro...Kikyo.  
agitou-se demasiadamente ao confirmar para si a pessoa que via...seu corpo incontrolável, ansiava por falar-lhe, por toma-la em seus braços, por faze-la sua... por vinga-la...ele queria sangue...queria o sangue de narak por ter dele tirado o aconchego dos braços de kikyo.  
a jovem se aproximava e perto o bastante para tanto, tocou a Tessaiga com uma das mãos. Esta brilhava insuportavelmente e de súbito o hanyou voltou à tomar o controle do próprio corpo. Ele a olhava. Se questionava muitas coisas mas a única que pronunciou foi:  
por que não me deixou ir kikyo! ainda não acredita que foi culpa do narak você ter morrido?  
hn! –a sacerdotisa olhou curiosa - eu nunca poderia tê-lo impedido de ir em frente inuyasha. E se alguém aqui tem culpa disso, é esta espada que carrega.  
Tessaiga!  
isso mesmo...a sua espada serve de lacre para você Inuyasha.  
lacre? Explique essa história direito kikyo! quando e por que você colocou um lacre na minha espada?  
não fui eu inuyasha...foi seu pai que o fez.  
meu pai? Ora...não diga bobagens! Meu pai morreu à muito tempo!  
é verdade o que eu digo Inuyasha. Seu pai.  
acredite nela senhor inuyasha! A senhorita kikyo diz a verdade!  
Miúga! Que raios faz aqui! Vá embora!  
Irei sim senhor Inuyasha. Mas apenas se o senhor ouvir o que temos à dizer. Seu pai, quando pediu à Toutossai para fazer as duas espadas, Tessaiga e Tensseiga, pediu-lhe que as fizesse especialmente para você e seu irmão...e com ambos, as espadas reagem de forma diferente... não são apenas os poderes e as capacidades das espadas que mudam...elas também, se usadas com freqüência, inibem algumas características de vocês.  
esse papo tá muito enrolado Miúga! Como assim inibem algumas características nossas! explique-se Miúga! E o que kikyo tem a ver com isso!  
deixe que eu explique Miúga. –a sacerdotisa virou-se para o hanyou de forma calma e tranqüila.este por sua vez, calou-se ouvindo atentamente cada palavra da jovem À sua frente.- Inuyasha, como Miúga disse, a sua espada pode inibir algumas características suas...no caso da Tessaiga, ela inibe o seu sangue Youkai.,...impedindo-o de manifestar-se...dessa forma ela não te permite ficar como você estava até ainda à pouco.  
ainda a pouco! Como assim! De que jeito eu estava! Não estive de jeito algum! O que quer dizer com isso kikyo?  
estava não, ainda está Inuyasha. – a sacerdotisa puxou-o pela mão. – venha ver pelos seus olhos.  
Os dois caminharam alguns minutos até o leito calmo do rio. Ele debruçou-se na borda olhando o reflexo que lhe devolvia um olhar vermelho e reluzente no lugar das gemas douradas de sempre. Os caninos sobressaltados e pontiagudos ansiando pelo gosto de sangue. A pele ligeiramente mais escura contrastava com aqueles detalhes tornando ainda mais sinistro aquele reflexo.  
As garras também haviam crescido e o cabelo desgrenhado e rebelde dava-lhe ainda um tom ameaçador. Reconheceu ainda na face direita, marcas lilases, como as de seu irmão que tinham a forma de uma garrada. Teve medo...era a primeira vez que se via daquele jeito, e demorou até reconhecer-se ali refletido. Aquilo mais lhe parecia saído de algum pesadelo...então era assim que ele ficava quando seu sangue youkai despertava? Neste momento, viu-se de maneira esclarecedora. Para o hanyou, ele jamais poderia ter matado todas aquelas pessoas anos antes, tampouco poderia matar ou ferir àquelas que tanto amava, Kikyo e Kagome, ou, ainda, àqueles que tanto prezava, seus amigos,...seu irmão. No entanto, aquele que o olhava de volta no lago, de certo, seria capaz de tanto...ele sim, poderia ter cometido barbáries como estas e ser capaz, também, da prática de tais atos, não somente com pessoas com quem se importava, mas, também, com quaisquer outros que viessem a cruzar o seu caminho. Poderia ainda matar apenas pelo divertimento que isto lhe traria, coisa que mesmo à ele, um meio-youkai, seria um ato que teria o seu repúdio. Trouxe as mãos à cabeça tentando apagar aquela face refletida de sua mente...tentativa, esta, em vão, pois, agora sentia, mais do que nunca, que aquele era ELE e que devido à isto, jamais poderia voltar àqueles que o aguardavam o seu retorno.

dois dias se passaram desde então...o Hanyou afastara-se do vilarejo, evitando assim o contato com seus amigos e principalmente com Kagome.  
Havia caminhado sem rumo até então, ele em seu coração buscava pela redenção daqueles que ferira ou matara...pois até então, como ainda não havia se dado conta do que REALMENTE era, ele não se preocupara muito com isso.  
No fim, todas aquelas pessoas que o temiam quando era pequeno, tinham um motivo para isso.era duro para o hanyou encarar a realidade e ver que ele não passava de uma aberração-não-natural, algo que sequer era completo, ele era metade youkai e metade humano, mas isso não o tornava nem um né o outro...tudo era muito confuso para ele agora e a única certeza que tinha, era a de que teria de viver a sua vida sozinho e sem mais ninguém por perto.

então...o grande inuyasha está com medo de ferir alguém...digamos ...amado?  
hn! Eu conheço essa voz! Maldito Narak! Apareça! –inuyasha sacava a Tessaiga, seu corpo estremecera e agora tudo em que pensava era em vingança! Mesmo sendo o seu "selo", a Tessaiga não se recusaria à lutar por tal causa, assim pensava. Sacou-a rapidamente deixando-a libertar todo o seu poder- Vamos! Me enfrente seu desgraçado!  
A luta que se seguiu foi covarde e sem igual. A superioridade de Narak era vivível, ainda mais sendo ajudado por Kagura e Nada. O hanyou não tinha alternativas e estava encurralado.  
Momentaneamente nocauteado durante a luta, Inuyasha podia ver e ouvir as palavras cortantes de Narak.  
o que me diz agora hanyou? Para aonde foi toda aquela sua coragem? Sua força? Hn!...assim nem terá graça acabar com você... –disse desdenhoso e certo da vitória-  
era o fim, nada mais poderia ajuda-lo. A Tessaiga estava destransformada e caída ao seu lado, seu corpo repleto de escoriações e ossos quebrados e para piorar ainda mais o quadro estava prestes à perder os sentidos!... um momento! Não! Não estava perdendo os sentidos!  
acho que vou ter de recorrer à outros métodos para te fazer lutar devidamente direito. Afinal, após 50 anos...eu não lhe deixaria perder sem uma luta de verdade...vê como eu sou benevolente? –riu-se por um momento antes de prosseguir- Kagura! Nada! Podem mostrar.  
as duas apanharam o espelho da Nada enquanto esta segurava-o, Kagura retirava dele uma alma gigantesca.  
esta Inuyasha, é a alma que pertence à falecida Kikyo.-o hanyou estremeceu- não acredita no que digo? Pois deveria...alma verdadeiramente enorme esta...foi difícil mantê-la aqui...mas depois de domada...-ele abraçava com uma das mãos a massa de energia e com a outra ele primeiramente acariciava a alma mas em seguida começava à forçar passagem pela frágil película que envolvia a massa de energia.  
Deparando-se com esta cena, o sangue de youkai mais uma vez lhe subia às veias! Desta vez, era diferente! Era movido por sua ira, de certo, mas algo mais o impulsionava, até que suas narinas reconheceram o cheiro de kagome. Ela estava ali! Mas aonde? O cheiro não podia vir da alma, desta forma ele estaria misturado ao de Kikyo! mas se alma delas estava ali...os olhos do hanyou se arregalaram mostrando o vívido rubro que se apossara deles. A voz grossa e ressoante tomou conta do lugar fazendo estremecer até mesmo Narak sob sua pele de babuíno.  
Narak! O que fez à Kagome! Disse repleto de fúria e ódio.  
kagome? Ah1 deve estar falando da jovem da outra era...eu? ora...eu não fiz nada ...esta alma chegou até mim pelas mãos de outra pessoa.  
o hanyou avançou sobre o youkai espremendo seu pescoço dentre os dedos em uma mão erguendo-o do chão. Kagura e Nada tentaram vir em seu socorro, mas com a outra mão, o hanyou/youkai acabou com ambos ao mesmo tempo, sobrando apenas marcas de garras ao chão e o espelho caído daonde a alma da jovem e da sacerdotisa, ainda se prendia.  
Mais uma vez com a voz inda mais repleta de ódio e descontrole o hanyou repetiu/  
O QUE FEZ COM A GAROTA, MALDITO? –espremeu ainda com mais força o pescoço do outro-  
Este quase não emitia mais nenhum som quando o hanyou apenas o viu apontar para uma das árvores. Dela, kagome era suspendida e levada até o chão por diversos cipós e folhagens. A jovem inconsciente foi seguida pela sacerdotisa que da mesma maneira era expelida da árvore, ambas desacordadas.  
Inuyasha libertou o youkai de suas garras correndo em direção às duas. Curioso...parecia apenas estar dormindo... de repente o foco de sua atenção voltou daonde nunca deveria ter saído. Narak agora recuperado do seu ar, apanhava o espelho de Nada e tentava aponta-lo para o hanyou, este avançou mais uma vez sobre o youkai voltando o espelho contra ele fazendo-o sugar a alma do youkai para dentro de si.  
O espelho não suportava carregar duas almas tão grandes, uma deles deveria sair ou o espelho se quebraria. O hanyou mal conseguia segura-lo. O corpo inerte do youkai/humano caía sob seus pés se desfazendo por completo e virando cinzas, o espelho não podia mais suportar, estava rachando, seria agora ou nunca! Inuyasha fez a ´única coisa que conseguia pensar. Ele apanhou a Tessaiga mesmo destransformada e cortou a alma de Kagome e Kikyo antes do espelho se romper por completo estilhaçando-se por toda a parte.  
A alma liberta retornou ao corpo da jovem colegial fazendo-a despertar lentamente. Inuyasha foi-se até aonde as duas estavam mas não resistiu, caindo ao chão sendo abraçado por kagome. Seus olhos vertiam lágrimas sem parar. Por que Kikyo não acordava? Porque! Kagome olhava sua antiga encarnação repousada sobre a grama não esboçando nenhuma reação. Ela sentia os joelhos molhados pelas lágrimas do hanyou e a única coisa que podia fazer para conforta-lo era alisar os cabelos cor de prata que começavam À voltar ao seu normal. Desesperado ele se libertou do abraço da colegial segurando o corpo frio da sacerdotisa em seus braços...ele cortou a alma em duas... e a de Kikyo voltou para o espelho quando ele se partiu...agora ela nunca mais voltaria, e embora tivesse decidido abrir mão dela e de Kagome ele ainda sentia seu coração apertar pela perda daquela que foi seu verdadeiro primeiro amor.

do alto de uma árvore próxima, o príncipe dos youkais, em toda a sua magnitude observava atento à todos os detalhes que discorriam, um leve sorriso se instalou em sua face ao ver aquela que odiou por tanto tempo morta nos braços de seu irmão. Agora nem mesmo a Tensseiga poderia traze-la devolta à vida! Deixou-os ali, seguindo seu caminho...tendo certeza de que em breve estaria com seu meio-irmão devolta para si.

continua.

bom gente, e aih? Tá ficando bom? Esse é o penúltimo capítuo e de todos acho que foi o maior também.  
neste, até o meu pai me ajudou à elaborar alguns trechos valeu papai  
bom, como esse é o penúltimo capítulo, eu espero os seus coments urgentemente  
amanhã ou depois no mais tardar eu vou fecha-la então, se você não gosta do rumo que isso tá tomando...me deh uma sugestaum  
e agora o que vai acontecer! Kikyo definitivamente está morta? Kagome vai finalemnte se declarar ao hanyou? Inuyasha vai aceitra seus sentimentos? Narak REALEMENTE foi derrotado? O que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo observando a luta do seu irmão?  
Estas e outras questões respondidas em breve no último episódio desta fic  
Kissu  
Xau!


End file.
